nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Erik Koch
Background Koch enrolled in Taekwondo classes at the age of four piquing his interest in MMA. With help from his older brother, Keoni, who helps run an MMA gym in Eastern Iowa with Dave Sherzer (Hard Drive MMA), Erik started MMA style striking and grappling before the age of 14. Koch would later drop out of Washington High School to pursue a professional career in Mixed Martial Arts UFC career Koch beat Chad Mendes by Unanimous decision in a Featherweight match on the Card for UFC 2. Koch lost to Featherweight champion Jose Aldo for the title on the Co-Main event at UFC 7 by KO, Koch beat George Roop by Unanimous decision at UFC 13, Koch won at UFC Fight night 3 against Mike Brown by KO, Koch beat Diego Nunes in the co main event at UFC 22 in a Featherweight number one contender fight by Unanimous decision, Koch won the Featherweight title at UFC 29 when he beat Mark Hominick by Unanimous decision over 5 rounds, Koch lost the title at UFC on Non Stop Sport 2 to Jose Aldo by TKO, Koch beat Chad Mendes by TKO at UFC on Non Stop Sport 5, Koch lost to Jose Aldo by Unanimous decision for the Featherweight title in the main event of UFC 44, Koch beat Leonard Garcia by Unanimous decision in the co main event of UFC on Non Stop Sport 8, Koch beat Mark Hominick by Unanimous decision in the co main event of Fight Night 19. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 8 - 3 - 0 | Mark Hominick | Unanimous decision | UFN 19 | December 18, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7 - 3 - 0 | Leonard Garcia | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 8 | 25 August 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 6 - 3 - 0 | Jose Aldo | Unanimous decision | UFC 44 | 28 July 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York, USA | Featherweight title match |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 2 - 0 | Chad Mendes | TKO (Punches) | UFC on NSS 5 | June 23, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.47 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5 - 2 - 0 | Jose Aldo | KO (Punch) | UFC on NSS 2 | 28 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.52 | O2 Arena, London, England | Featherweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 1 - 0 | Mark Hominick | Unanimous decision | UFC 29 | 27 March 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | Featherweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 1 - 0 | Diego Nunes | Unanimous decision | UFC 22 | February 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | Featherweight number one contender fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 1 - 0 | Mike Brown | KO (Kick) | UFN 3 | January 16, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.39 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 1 - 0 | George Roop | Unanimous decision | UFC 13 | December 30, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Jose Aldo | KO (Punches) | UFC 7 | November 28, 2012 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 1.30 |MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | Featherweight title match |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Chad Mendes | Unanimous decision | UFC 2 | November 11, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |}